Grand Chase Shuffle Challenge
by Utsuro
Summary: Ipod Shuffle Challenge! Place your Ipod  any other music source works fine as well; I used a playlist on youtube xD  on shuffle for 10 songs, and write a short story for each song as it plays. No pausing the song to finish up, just end quickly as possible


A/N: Just something for you guys~! Ipod Shuffle Challenge! Place your Ipod (any other music source works fine as well; I used a playlist on youtube xD) on shuffle for 10 songs, and write a short story for each song as it plays. No pausing the song to finish up, just end as quickly as you can when the song's over and get writing your next story!

I'd like to see some of you guys reading this to do it too! 8D

Grand Chase Shuffle Challenge

* * *

1. Trip- Hedley

"You should really watch where you're going, Jin~!" Amy exlaimed as she bandaged the knee of the injured fighter. They were currently sitting in the garden of Amy's house, the crimson haired boy having tripped on one of the large marking stones placed to section off the plants. This had led him to crash head-first into the fence, where Amy had come out to find him moments later.

"I know..." He murmured as she placed a bandaid on his cheek, clutching a note behind his back tighly, "I was just... A bit out of it." The lame excuse didn't seem to affect Amy in the least, and she continued humming as she cleaned out a scrape on his arm.

"And I really am sorry about the plants!" He added a moment later, looking ruefully over at the area where a small patch of orange and yellow daisies had been trampled. The dancer sighed, then smiled.

"It's fine, so long as you're okay~ I'll replace them later. What did you come over for, anyway?" Jin shrugged, clutching the note tighter.

"Just wanted to say hi, I guess." Amy giggled.

"You're so silly~ Are you sure that's all?" Eyes of saffron widened, then looked away.

"I... Yeah." Laughing again cheerfully, the pink haired girl kissed his cheek. _I'll tell her some day... Just not today._

2. Cantarella- Kaito+ Miku

As Mari looked out the window of her bedroom, she frowned at the mysterious glass in her hand. Swirling it's contents several times, she placed it on the nightstand for only a minute before picking it up again. It had been traced with the slightest hints of cantarella... Her frown deepened at the thought, and she glared at the glass again. Normally such a thing wouldn't have upset her, as Mari was in a high social status, and therefore used to people attempting poisonings and things of the likes. But this...

_"Want a drink, Mari?" _She didn't want to acknowledge he'd given it to her. Sieghart would have to be questioned later.

3. Disturbia- Rihanna

Leaning against her vehicle frustratedly, Arme huffed as she looked over and at the gas meter again. No matter how many times she repeated the process the number always read 0... She sighed, looking around the strange town in apprehension. _This is just great. I don't have time for this right now... _She was supposed to be parttaking in Elesis' surprise party... She frowned again, glancing back at the gas meter one more time before taking to walking down the street.

"Waiting here isn't going to do anything..." She didn't like walking around in the dark town, but there wasn't much that could be done to help the situation. Eyes widening as she caught someone glancing at her from the corner of her eyes, Arme bit her lip at the sight of a white haired boy. Light blue eyes staring at her, the girl quite suddenly came to the realization she wouldn't be getting to elesis' party on time.

Riddle solver who can't solve riddles- Len Kagamine (You have no idea how badly I wanted to just copy and paste Silence in here xD)

Everyone looked around the room anxiously, the tension in the room building as they all eyed each other down.

_"One among you is a killer." _This fact had been lain rather solidly, and there wasn't much doubt to it, attributing to the dead body decorating the floor of one of the upstairs rooms. Glances were yet again exchanged.

Who would make it out alive, who wouldn't? The answer was still unknown.

5. Popipo-Miku Hatsune

"Lasssssss! Come on!" Ryan called, shaking a jug of some suspicious-looking green juice in front of his face. The assassin shook his head and frowned disgustingly, glaring at the so-called 'beverage'

"You may have gotten the others to drink it, but there's no way in **hell **I'm drinking that. And don't try to give me something about growing taller, because I'm already taller than the six hundred year old guy over there." Sieghart made no retort as he normally would have, too preoccupied with rolling around on the floor. Slightly green foam was leaking out of his mouth, and Lass shuddered.

"But-"

"No. Just no." Ryan, with a frown, went to go mope to any other semi-concious members about his failure, before drinking the last of the beverage himself.

The next day it was Lass who ended up dragging ten unconcious bodies to the hospital.

6. That's what you get when you let your heart win- Paramore

Amy fiddled with the pink pencil in her hand, half-glaring, half-grinning at the sheet below her. The name 'Jin' had been written and outlined in hearts several times, some times furiously scrubbed out as she remembered with a frown how he had opted to go to the park with his friends instead of herself.

After three years of trying to fight her crush on the red haired male, Amy's heart had finally won out.

Amy, of course, had no problem with this. After all, when the pink haired girl's heart won out, so did Amy.

7. Pierrot- Miku Hatsune

Lass sighed as he looked at the crying girl in front of him, placing a knuckle to his lips as he tried to figure out how to make her smile. _Why, exactly, did I accept this job? _He wondered irritatedly as he looked over the girl again, _I mean really, a clown? It's not like I'm good at making people happy or anything... Certainly not children. _The female he was currently looking over, however, didn't appear to be a child. In fact, if it weren't for her childish crying and overly small stature he would have assumed her to be around the same age as himself.

"Hey... Why are you crying?" He asked after a moment, watching large amethyst eyes open up to him.

"Because you're crying! You may not show it, but you are..." She blubbered, clutching the material of his sleeve and crying even more.

"What? But I'm not..."

"Don't lie!" There was silence for a moment as the two strangers stood together, and Lass placed his hand on the girl's head. _Maybe she's right._

8. Miserable At Best- Mayday Parade

Ronan pressed his head against the wall next to the window aggitatedly, looking at the phone in remorse. _I can't bring myself to call her, I can't bring myself to talk to her... I can't even bring myself to look at her without breaking down. _He let out a sigh, stumbling out of his room and into the kitchen of his home. _Home? _There was no home if she wasn't there. And the indigo haired male was painfully aware she wasn't there.

"Elesis..." It hurt knowing she was somewhere else, happy with someone else. He would smile for her if he ever did see her again, and he would try to be happy when he saw her with him... But Ronan knew there was no point lying to himself.

He could live without the fiery tempered knight, of course (in fact, his health would probably improve without her constant punches in embarrasment or otherwise). But without her... He'd be miserable at best.

9. Boss Death- Miku Hatsune

Elesis led the way as the chase made their way up the winding stair case, not bothering to look behind her as her steps crunched loudly against the crumbling stone tiles. Those behind her were forgotten as she remembered her goal, mere minutes away. _I'm so close. So close to fixing everything that went wrong. Are you watching, father? _The final step was made to the top of the tower, and Elesis was surprised to see a white haired boy standing in the midst of the area, staring back at them through blank eyes. _No matter. _Sword poised, the spear maiden was the first to charge into the fight, footsteps thundering behind her as her comrades joined her.

* * *

Lying broken and battered on the battle field, Elesis felt the large beastly form of kaze'aze hover over her. _I thought it wouldn't matter who died, who was sacrificed... We were so close. _

Close, it seemed, wasn't enough.

10. Phototrophian Cakecraft

"Uhm... Lire? What is that?" Ryan asked as he looked cautiously at the greenish cupcake-like object being pushed towards him. Lire frowned.

"It's a bulba-cake, and it's perfectly safe! Just eat it!" The orange haired boy gulped hard, taking a step back.

"And you're sure this isn't just some sort of revenge for the whole... Vegetable drink incident, is it?" Lire's eyes teared up.

"You don't trust me?" And Ryan knew automatically he'd end up consuming the suspicious-looking baked good.


End file.
